Agent
The 1337 Crew are a group of enemies who the protagonist of the series, Hank, must fight during his struggles. The Crew is made up of characters who wear and use the same equipment as the Agents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matrix_Agents did in the movie The Matrix http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_matrix (these include suit and ties, the distinctive sunglasses, and Desert Eagles). First appearing in Madness Apotheosis, they are elite soldiers who are meant to stop Hank, but they never fare much better than a normal Grunt. Appearances Madness Apotheosis The Crew made their first appearance in Apotheosis in the form of a single member as well as various recruitment posters scattered throughout the background. The single member showed obvious improvement over the other enemies and was able to hold up Hank for at least eight seconds. He also appeared to command some respect from the normal grunts, as the guard next to the agent appeared to ask his permission before approaching Hank around the corner. However, the agent was still silenced due to being impaled in the throat with a nightstick. The agent later returned, in the state of a zombie, with a G36 and shot Hank. However, the 1337 zombie was sliced in half by Hank's katana, seconds later. It should be noted that the Deagle he carried was a normal one with a laser attachment, rather than being the easily-recog nized black "1337 Desert Eagle" of the next two episodes. It should also be noted that this agent fared much better against Hank than agents that would appear later in the series. Madness Depredation The Crew also appeared in Depredation, the fifth installment of the series. In it, every enemy who was not a main character was a member of the 1337 Crew. (Excluding Sanford and Deimos who were in the jeep) Despite their numbers and their skills, however, they proved to be no match for Hank and were slaughtered just as easily as the other enemies were before them. Eight 1337 agents were turned into Zombies by Jesus, but they were all killed. Madness Combat 5.5 The Crew appeared all throughout Madness 5.5, this time fighting Sanford and Deimos. They have the same black shades as in Apotheosis and Depredation. Every character in the episode that besides Sanford, Deimos, and Tricky were part of the 1337 Crew. The first A.T.P. Agent in the series appears at the end, shooting at the protagonists, and the episode ends. Sanford is the one who is shot as we know from the beginning of madness combat 6.5. Madness Antipathy Madness Antipathy was the Crew's most important episode by far in that it gave the details necessary to know who they were and what they were about. In this episode, they are actually within a recruitment center, and so most enemies (except for the main characters as well as several "new recruits") were part of the Crew. It appears that Tricky is at least an ally of the 1337 Crew, as he calls upon them for assistance in this episode. Also, one of the signs directing enlistment procedures refers to a "New Lord and Master", however, this more than likely refers to the Auditor. The 1337 were called the L337 agents in this episode, and halfway through 6.5 and possibly halfway into Madness 7.5. Madness Combat 6.5 The Crew appears in this episode with A.T.P. agents. It's revealed that the Crew got their tinted shades through an upgrade from the Auditor, which also upgraded their fighting skill. The Auditor may have upgraded them even more in Madness Combat 7, where their glasses had solid red lenses instead of red tint. Madness Combat 7: Consternation Consternation show s a very vital change in the 1337 Crew. In this episode, the 1337 crew wear red sunglasses instead of the older dark ones. Also, two members are shown stabbed to walls with knives in two parts of the episode. Furthermore, there seem to be three new ranks to the crew, a giant version of a 1337 agent (thought to be named the Mag Agent: Torture) with two large spikes stabbed through its head and a large shotgun (this agent was shot several times by Hank without even being phased, though it was later killed by several chainsaw wounds to the face), A.T.P agents, with seemingly yellow blood that wore a sort of mask with a yellow visor, and two Mag V2 agents, each with a strange mask and seemingly exposed teeth. The 1337 seem to be led by a mysterious shadowed figure. Also, Jesus appears to no longer be a member of the crew, as he shows no hesitation in killing three members toward the end of the episode. On a side note, the 1337 Crew seem to be having more of an effect on Hank, partially from the upgrades the Auditor is giving to the crew in Madness Combat 6.5 as well as timely distractions from Tricky and Mag Agent: Torture. Also, they get their new name, the l33t. Madness Combat 7.5 It sould be noted that all 1337 agents have red shades already. this may imply that they were upgraded before Sanford and Deimos Busted in the building which might explain about the time these agents were upgraded is Between 6.5 and 7.5. Madness Inundation The Crew appears again in Inundation, where the ATP agents appear more often. They wear the same red sunglasses as in Consternation. In this episode it becomes apparent that the Auditor is their leader, as one agent is seen guarding the Improbability Drive. The agents are easily distracted in this episode, as Jesus takes the chance to kill one as he is looking at a crushed ATP agent. Madness Aggregation Madness Aggregation shows the Crew once again, fighting against Sanford and Deimos. They are riding a scooters, and a truck that Sanford and Deimos hijack. A few agents are seen playing cards, until the Auditor interrupts and tells them to go kill the protagonists. Several corpses of agents are seen being absorbed by the Auditor at the end of the episode. 'Madness Abrogation' The 1337 once again return to fight Sanford and Hank. Here they help the Auditor as he confronts the protagonists, though they are no match for the ruthless Hank and the unkillable Sanford. 2 agents were revived and enchated, though it would have been 3, but when the possible 2nd one was being enchanted, Sanford destroyed it, thus making another agent enchanted, however, Sanford had not enough ammo in his Mossberg to take off the head of the new enchanted l33t. 1337 Revolter {C 1337 revolters are believed to be the 1337 agents pinned up to the walls with knives and metal stakes in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. They are agents who have most likely betrayed the Auditor, or are just random acts of violence. 'Possessed 1337' Using the p owers of the Halo, the Auditor is able to use his magic to resurrect 1337 Agents in an enhanced form (just like he did in Madness Aggregation with two A.T.P Agents).The 1337 Agents are able to take multiple bullets to the body and head and have much faster reflexes than normal Agents. Also, they have bloodshot eyes, partially hidden behind the black shades that were last seen in Madness Combat 6.5. If a dispatched agent was being revived and possessed, the only way to stop it is to take off the head of the dead agent or detach a major part of body such as completely destroying the body before revival, as seen when Sanford shot the head off a dead agent being possessed, which stopped the possesion and revival. Trivia * The agents seemed to care about re-adjusting their shades even in the face of danger, as seen as in Madness Combat 5 and 6. * The agents are known to have their own 'signature weapons' such as their infamous desert eagles and 1337 swords. * there have only been 2 possesed 1337 Agent though the whole series which both debuted in Madness Combat 10. * The agents have shown to extremely lower their guard while not in combat as shown in madness combat 9 where they were playing cards to which the auditor angrily interrupted and agian in 7.5 were alot of them were getting drunk. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton